


Choco love

by Risaphh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other characters r only mentioned, i was bored, they don't talk like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaphh/pseuds/Risaphh
Summary: Just a valentines day full of love.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Character(s), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Choco love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever uploaded story, so it's a bit messy. Plus this was supposed to be discontinued, but i liked the beginning and decided to just clean up the ending and upload it, so enjoy :D

The bright ball of energy that shone in the noon was blinding. Even though it was a happy day for the sun, the air around was cold and crisp, much like winter air but weaker and less snowy. It was a love-filled day, as it was February 14th. People was either cuddled up in beds sleepily with a very much need for a morning fill in their stomach or going on a hand-holding date to the café down the road that ends with a loving first kiss.

Oh how much Cupid loved the sight presented to her, she loved seeing couples hugging each other tightly or even a couples giving light kisses to their partner’s cheek. She always wished everyday was Valentines Day. 

Of course, Valentines Day wasn’t just for the people that was filled to the brim with desire to see the owners of their other half’s, it was also filled with family’s giving their kids a doll they’ve wanted for a long time and friends spending valentines with cooking a funky meal together.

Chocolate is probably one of the biggest things about Valentines. Couples love it, kids love it, heck even Cupid herself loved the brown colored sweets. So, she decided to give her fellow guardians each one heart-shaped chocolate with white chocolate insides and a strawberry drizzle on top, also sized perfectly to fit the palms of their hands. 

But, she wanted to make something more special for her other half. Yes, Cupid is actually in love with someone. And the one who captured the love-guardians heart is none other than a boy who freezes everything in his path, Jack frost. Cupid Hearts was head over heels for the boy, and so did the boy for the girl.

So she sets out on her chocolate making in her vast Hearts temple. Every guardian has their own little space. Well except for Jack, but since there is a correlation between winter and Christmas, he frequently stays at the North Pole. For Cupid she has a big white building, that of an ancient Greek temple, with white pillars that adorned the front part of the building neatly, and tall ceilings with carvings of flowers and, of course, hearts. 

Behind the temple was a garden, a rose garden, aligned with perfect red roses with sharp thorns that decorated its stems. The hedges was cut perfectly, with the height just above 6 feet Feet. The garden was like a little maze, to keep the pests away as Cupid would say. The little maze was consisted of sharp turns and disappointing dead ends. But at the end was Cupid’s most prized possession, a chocolate making machine, complete with a chocolate fountain and a rose-colored tea table right under the shade of the old pink blossom tree.

The red table was decorated with white small plate with pink highlights, multiple pinkish-white teacups, and of course a pinkish-white kettle to go with it. The table was round and smooth, made with the most valuable wood and finished with an equally valuable tea set. 

A cake was magic-ked into existence by Cupid that had just completed the small maze with absolute ease. It was a vibrant red velvet cake with the perfect cream cheese and chocolate that held the layers together. Everything about her Temple was magical. The lights, the walls, the garden, the roses, everything from top to bottom was magical in some way. 

For this particular tea party that she is commencing, she is inviting some of her most loyal companions. She needed a bit of help for her chocolate project. Thankfully, Valentines day was coming to an end, because of that she can finally focus on her final chocolate for the day. 

After a hectic day of spellbinding chocolates in the nearest convenience stores with heart crystals and random roses, she relaxes while she waits for her fellow peers. Soon after, they arrive, a bunny with a waistcoat and a bow tie, a cat with large doe eyes and white fur, and last but not least a person, one of Cupids angels.

And so the meeting commenced, they discussed size, structure, and others things until almost midnight. After the clock strikes 12 o'clock midnight, Cupid ends the meeting as she has already finished all the preparations that was discussed by the group.

She wanted to make sure that the guardians loved her chocolate, she has to make everything perfect.

Meanwhile, the next day, Jack Frost was seen flying around in the bitter wind. Even though winter had passed, there is no excuse to hold back fun. He had knew that it was Valentines yesterday. He marked this date with big red markers on his calendar in his frosty room. 

He was beyond happy that his beloved girlfriend was the one responsible for the heart eyes, and rose bouquets that guaranteed your love be accepted by the person in front of them. He could not wait to see Cupid again after such a hectic day. 

After a few more strolls around town, he decided to head back to the North Pole. Of course, to bother yetis. And to wait for Cupid in his room.

Home, Cupid always called jack's strong but thin arms encircling her small delicate waist, home. Jack, after hearing Cupid say that, was overjoyed and made sure to hug Cupid as much as he can. 

The North Pole was quieter today, probably because it was still at the beginning of the year and had a lot of time to prepare the presents that had been on a Kids wish list. Most of the Yetis and Elves were resting while Santa was snoozing in his swivel chair with an unfinished ice castle sculpture.  
There were still some toys that were flying around the place, controlled by elves that was still running around.

Jack was wandering towards his room when he heard a thump coming from his room and not long after a few curses could be heard. He was alert. He crept up to his room with his staff ready just in case. The door was partially opened, after Jack went of running into the wind after waking up from a happy dream-filled slumber. He peeked slightly through the crack, there was a girl with a familiar set of medium sized angel wings, a pack of red arrows and a red bow at her side, and a red string dangling on her pinkie. Jack realized it was Cupid and ran inside to hug her.

Cupid was caught by surprise, she thought she was being discreet enough to not attract anyone’s attention. So much for the surprise. Even so, the hug that she was given right now was warm and welcoming, even though Jack was a winter spirit.

“What are you doing here, love?” Jack asked right next to Cupids ear. His chilly breath sent shivers down Cupids spine. After Cupid didn’t answer his question, Jack pulled back from the hug, a bit abruptly, making Cupid squeak a bit from the lack of warmth. Jack glanced at Cupid, her face was forming a strawberry pink blush, it was quite noticeable.

“I thought you still had stuff to do at the temple?” He asked me again while warming Cupids cheeks with his hands, thinking that Cupid was blushing because of the cold. This in turn made Cupids blush even more prominent.

“U-uh? Oh, um I already finished everything.” Cupid stuttered. "I have something for–" 

Then before Cupid knew it, Cupid felt something soft on her forehead. Cupid realized that Jack just kissed her forehead.  
Her face was probably steaming at this point. How can he be so sweet all the damn time.

“Don’t overwork yourself, you’ll get me worried.” Jack said after he leaned back and gazed at Cupid with such love.  
Puppy love, they might say. Oh, but Jack and Cupid had gone way past puppy love. What they’re experiencing is a love that promises forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on a whim, as you can tell. I just found this in my scraps pile and uploaded it because why not.


End file.
